Bis das der Tod euch Scheidet
by yamina-chan
Summary: Ficlet - Wenn das Leben eine Unerwartete Wendung nimmt, wie geht man damit um?


_by: yamina-chan  
Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Grandia. Die Protagonisten sind nicht von mir erfunden, sondern einzig und allein die Geschichte. Ich schreibe wegen der Freude am Schreiben und um anderen die Freude des Lesens zu ermöglichen. _

Anmerkung: Diese Story wurde gewünscht. Geschichten dieser Art -überwiegend traurig- liegen wir mir nicht unbedingt, aber ich habe mein Möglichstes getan.

**Bis das der Tod euch scheidet...**

* * *

Der Himmel erstrahlte in einem leuchtenden Blau. Auf den Wiesen lag ein bunter Blumenteppich und Vogelgeanng erfüllte die Luft. Paare nutzten diesen schönen, ersten Tag des Sommers für gemeinsame Ausflüge und Heiterkeit war in allen Herzen. Dieser Tag schien einem Bilderbuch zu entstammen und überall genossen Mensch und Tier die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne, und die Wäme drang bis in die Herzen vor. 

Doch nicht in eines. Dieses Herz blieb kalt, unepfänglich für all die Wärme. Für die Person war all das unwichtig, die Sonne, der Vogelgesang, die Blumen...Ihr war es gleich, denn in ihrem Herzen war die Welt nur noch grau und leer.

Ohne irgendeine erkennbare Gefühlsregung stand sie vor einer schwarzen Tafel aus Stein; aufgestellt an einem hohen Abhang inmitenn eines Gebirges.

In der Tafel befand sich eine Gravur, nur drei Zeilen lang. Doch diese Zeilen bargen eine Bedeutung, die schwerer auf dem Herzen dieses einen Menschen lastete, als das gesammte Gebirge es vermocht hätte. In dem Kalten schwarz der Tafel spiegelten sich die leeren Augen der Person, die ununterbrochen auf das sah, was auf dort geschrieben stand.

Ganz zuoberst stand ein Name, darunter zwei Jahrezahlen. Der einzige Schmuck war ein Wappen. Auf den ersten Blick erinnerte es an ein Ritterschild, aber dieses Symbol gehörte zu etwas anderem. Es war das Wappen der Garlyle Truppen; einer Privatarmee von einst großem Außmaß.

Es war heute das erste Mal, das diese Person an jenem Ort stand und die Tafel betrachtete. Als eben diese vor mehreren Monaten aufgestellt worden war, war der Platz voller Menschen gewesen, doch nun umgab diesen Ort die Einsamkeit, als spiegelte er das Herz der Person wieder, die heute hier stand.

Der stille Besucher schloss die Augen und dachte an das Zurück, was geschehen war. An den Grund, aus dem nun diese kalte Steinplatte inmitten einer verlassenen Gegend aufgestellt war. Nur zu deutlich konnte sie noch alles vor sich sehen, ja gar die Stimmen hören...

* * *

_"Es bleibt dabei Leen! Du wirst nicht mitkommen."_

_"A-aber Oberst Mullen, es soll... es soll doch die Letzte..."_

_Der junge Offizier drehte sich um, sah Leen in die Augen. Seine eigenen wirkten kühl und entschlossen, doch es lag auch eine gewisse Sanftheit in ihnen verborgen._

_"Du hast dich noch nicht ganz von dem erholt, was mit dir geschehen ist. Es ist ohnehin ein Wunder, das die Geister dir dein Leben zurückgeben konnten. Also setzt bitte nicht unnötig deine Gesundheit aufs Spiel."_

_"Aber...ich...möchte dabei sein..."_

_"Das, was wir heute vor haben, ist nicht von großer Bedeutung. Bitte schone dich, damit du bei der finalen Zeremonie morgen an meiner Seite sein kannst."_

_Mullen trat auf Leen zu und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter._

_"Wir werden uns beeilen. Ich werde zurückkommen, so schnell ich kann, du hast mein Wort. Und du ruhst dich jetzt etwas aus."_

_Eine feine Röte zeigte sich auf Leens Gesicht und sie nickte._

_"Verstanden. Ich werde mich nicht überanstrengen. Aber bitte, lassen sie mich mit kommen!"_

_Mullens Geicht verlor etwas an Sanftheit. _

_"Das geht nicht Leen. In deiner jetzigen Verfassung wäre es zu gefährlich. Du bleibst hier."_

_"Ich werde aufpassen! Lassen sie mich mitgehen!!"_

_"__**Auf keinen Fall!**__"_

_Leen zuckte zusammen, als der Oberst so plötzlich laut wurde. Mullen drehte ihr den Rücken zu und fixierte den Ausgang._

_"Die Opperation wird ohne dich statfinden Leen. Du wirst hier bleiben und dich erholen."_

_Langsam setzte sich der Blonde in Bewegung, und näherte sich mit jedem Schritt weiter der Tür. Leen stand noch immer an der gleichen Stelle und sah ihm nach. Ohne das sie es wollte, liefen ihr einige Tränen über das Gesicht._

_"Warum...? Warum erlauben sie mir nicht, auf der Mission dabei zu sein? Warum erlauben sie mir nicht, __bei ihnen__ zu sein?"_

_Mullen hielt inne, die Hand an der Klinke. Leen schien es wie eine Ewigkeit, wie er dort stand und sich nich rührte, ihr noch immer den Rücken zugenwandt._

_"Weil du dein Wort nicht halten könntest, und dich überanstrengen würdest, um bei mir zu sein. Tut mir leid."_

_Ehe noch ein Wort der Erwiederung fallen konnte, verschwand der Oberst aus dem Zimmer. Leen streckte eine Hand in richtung der Tür aus, wie um ihn zurückzurufen, unfähig, sich selbst von der Stelle zu rühren. Ohne das ihre Tränen versiegten sank sie schließlich zu Boden und musste sich mit den Händen abstützen. Wie Perlen schimmernd fielen ihre Zeugnisse ihrer Trauer zu Boden. Warum sie weinte, konnte sie selbst nicht sagen. Sie fühlte sich einsam, und auch wenn ihr Verstand ihr sagte, das es richtig war, das Mullen sie hier zurücklies, sagte ihr ihr Herz etwas völlig anderes. _

_Wie lange Leen auf dem Boden gesessen hatte, konnte sie später nicht mehr sagen. Irgendwann war sie aufgestanden und zur Tür gegangen. Erst nach einem kurzen Zögern drückte sie die Klinke und verlies den Raum._

_Um so überraschter war sie, als sie vor ihrer eigenen Tür eine Blume fand. Einen Blaustern. Als Kind hatte sie sich viel mit Pflanzen beschäfftigt, deren Heilwirkungen und Bedeutungen. 'Verzeihst du mir?' war die Bedeutung von dieser. Leen hob sie auf und betrachtete die Blüte eine Weile. Vor langer Zeit hatte sie einmal mit Mullen über das gesprochen, was die verschiedenen Pflanzen aussagten. Hatte er sich tatsächlich gemerkt, was sie ihm berichtet hatte? Ein Lächeln kehrte auf ihr Gesicht zurück._

_"Natürlich...", sagte sie leise und drückte das Pflänzchen sacht an sich._

_Mit schweren Herzen stand der Soldat, der ausgesannt war, die Nachricht zu überbringen vor der Tür zu Leutnand Leens Räumlichkeiten. Er war eben erst zurückgekehrt, obwohl er sich furchtbar beeilt hatte, aber als er nun vor dieser Tür stand, hatte ihn aller Mut verlassen und er wünschte sich irgendwo anders hin, wünschte sich, das jemand von seinen Kameraden mit ihm hier stünde, doch er war allein und nun musste er Meldung machen, ob er wolte oder nicht._

_Er Klopfte an die Tür._

_"Herrein", klang es sanft von drinnen. Das ließ ihm das Herz nur noch schwerer werden. Zögernd drückte er die Klinke und betrat den Raum, drei Schritte weit und dann sallutierte er._

_Leen stand am Fenster und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie hatte wieder ihr warmes Lächeln auf den Lippen und sah ihn abwartend an._

_Jetzt wünschte er sich noch weit mehr als zuvor, nicht hier sein zu müssen. Wie konnte er diese Meldung machen? Das war zu viel!_

_"Ich bin als Bote ausgesannt worden, von dem Team, das sich um die Militärischen Überbleibsel im Gebirge gekümmert hat."_

_"Bitte, ihr Bericht?"_

_Wieder dieses Lächeln. Das machte alles nur noch schwerer._

_"Wir haben alles beseitigt. Dann haben wir den Rückweg angetreten. Während dieser Phase wurden wir von einer Gruppe Monster attackiert. Es kam zum Kampf, aber wir waren siegreich."_

_"Gab es Verwundete?", fragte Leen besorgt. Der Soldat schüttelte den Kopf._

_"Nein, Leutnand. Keine Verwundeten. Aber durch den Kampf hat der Weg, auf dem wir gingen Schaden genommen, so das wir eilig sicheres Gelände erreichen mussten. Der Oberst hat dafür gesorgt, das alles klappte, doch bevor er selbst in Sicherheit war, brach ein Teil des Weges ein und stürzte in die Tiefe."_

_Augenblicklich erstarrte Leen. Der Soldat war sicher, das für einen Moment ihr Herz ausgesetzt hatte._

_"Der-Der Oberst...ist er...?"_

_"Er ist zusammen mit dem Gestein in die Schlucht gestürzt. Wir wollten ein Bergungsteam ausschicken, doch die Felsen an der Stelle waren zu steil und zu tief. Oberst Mullen kann den Sturz nicht überlebt haben. Er ist Tod."_

_Als hätte dieser Satz alle Geräusche ausgelöscht herschte augenblicklich eine eisige Stille im Raum. Leen stand einfach nur da, sah ihn an._

_"Nein", flüsterte Leen nach einem nahezu endlosen Moment._

_"Es geschah unerwartet. Oberst Mullen hat in der Erfüllung seiner Pflicht sein Leben verloren._

_"Nein", wiederholte Leen, als hätte sie ihn garnicht gehört._

_"Das Komando der Truppen geht damit an sie. Wie lauten ihre Befehle?" Der Soldat staunte über die seine eigenen Worte. Er konnte es selbst noch nicht glauben; sah noch immer wie in Zeitlupe das Bild vor sich, als der Boden einbrach und der Oberst chancenlos mit ihm abstürzte._

_"Nein. Das...ist nicht wahr." Leen schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Das stimmt nicht! Es ist eine Lüge! Der Oberst stirbt doch nicht! Schon garnicht, indem er in eine Schlucht fällt!"_

_"Leutnand Leen..."_

_"Das ist nicht wahr! __**Nein! Neeeiiin!**__"  
Leen rannte auf die Tür zu, das Gesicht tränenüberströhmt. Dabei stieß sie an einen Tisch. Eine Vase kippte um und stürze zu Boden. Mit einem Klirren zerbarst das Porzelan und das Wasser verteilte sich auf dem Boden. Eine einzelne blaue Blume lag zwischen den Scherben._

_In diesem Moment verfluchte der Soldat das Schicksal, das ihn gezwungen hatte, Leen diese Botschafft zu überbringen.

* * *

_

Ein Wind kam auf und begann, mit Leens Haarsträhnen zu spielen.

Ihr war es gleich. So wie ihr inzwischen alles gleich war. Als sie die Nachricht von Mullens Tod erhalten hatte, hatte sie eine unendliche Trauer gefühlt. Sie hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen und mit niemandem geredet. Die Trauerfeier für Mullen und die Auflösung der Truppen, beides hatte ohne sie stattgefunden. Nichteinmal Feena hatte es vermocht, ihr Trost zu spenden. Als die Trauer sich in Erkenntniss wandelte, fühlte sie in sich diese unerträgliche Einsamkeit und sie hatte sie mehrfach mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihr eigenes Leben zu beenden. Erst als ihre Schwester dies bemerkt hatte, hatte sie den Gedanken verworfen. Sie konnte ihrer Schwester nicht den gleichen Kummer bereiten. Zurückgeblieben war nur Leere und Gleichgültigkeit. Ihr Lächeln war zusammen mit allen Gefühlen - Freude, Trauer, Wut, Einsamkeit, - verschwunden. Immer wieder hatten Freunde und Bekannte versucht, ihr zu helfen, sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen und ihr zumindest irgendeine Emotion zu entlocken.

Vergeblich.

Ihr Herz und ihre Seele schienen Mullen gefolgt zu sein.

'Mit der Zeit wirst du darüber hinwegkommen', sagten sie. Wie sollte sie das jemals können, ohne ihn zu vergessen?

'Lass die Vergangenheit ruhen', sagten sie. Wie sollte sie die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen, wenn in ihr die Zukunft zerstört worden war?

'Mullen würde nicht wollen, das du Seinetwillen den Lebensmut verlierst', sagten sie. Er war es, der ihr halt gegeben hatte, er war der Grund gewesen, das sie nicht schon früher zerbrochen war. Jetzt war er fort und mit ihm alles, was sie in dieser Welt hielt.

Sie hatte ihm nicht mal sagen können, das sie ihm nicht böse war, weil er sie nicht hatte mitgehen lassen.

An dem heutigen Morgen war sie losgegangen, ohne zu wissen warum und wohin. Erst als sie die schwarze Tafel erblickt hatte, wusste sie, wohin sie gewollt hatte.

Sie hatte es nicht beschlossen, und doch war sie hier. An dem Ort, an dem derjenige gestorben war, dem sie ihr Herz geschenkt hatte. Sie hatte kein Zeitgefühl dafür, wie lange sie hier war, doch die Sonne wanderte weiter über den Himmel.

Dann, ganz langsam, trat sie von der Tafel zurück und stellte sich an den Abgrund. Sie stand direckt am Rand und blickte hinab.

Die Blauhaarige schloss die Augen und horchte nach innen. Nun schien von Leen selbst ein leichter Wind auszugehen. Dann schimmerte etwas auf und mit einem Mal leuchteten zwei Rote Flügel auf ihrem Rücken.

"Sie haben mir einmal gesagt...", flüsterte Leen, "...das Sie sie schön fänden. Diese roten Schwingen...War das nur so dahingesagt, oder ihr Ernst?"

Leen schwieg einen Moment, ehe sie fortfuhr.

"Sagen sie...wenn ich diesem Abgrund folgen würde, würde ich dann zu ihnen kommen?"

Eine einzelne Träne lief über Leens Gesicht.

"Oberst Mullen...sind Sie wirklich gestorben?"

_'Ich werde zurückkommen, so schnell ich kann, du hast mein Wort.'_

Leen öffnete die Augen und sah in den Abhang hinunter. Niemand hatte wirklich gesehen, das Mullen umgekommen war. Nur wie er in die Tiefe stürzte. Niemand war am Boden dieser Schlucht gewesen und hatte ihn dort liegen sehen. Es war eine Gedenktafel; kein Grabstein. War es denn sicher, das Mullen nicht mehr lebte? Hatten die Geister nicht auch sie beschützt? Was war, wenn er noch Lebte, irgendwo und nur noch nicht zurückkehren konnte? Ein Funken Hoffnung keimte in Leen auf.

"Ich werde warten. Zur Not mein Leben lang. Ich warte darauf, das Sie ihr Wort hallten, und zurückkommen, so schnell es geht."

Ein zögerndes Lächeln zeigte sich auf Leens Gesicht, das Erste seit langem.

"Die Anderen werden sich schon Sorgen um mich machen. Ich gehe jetzt zurück. Auf Wiedersehen, Mullen."


End file.
